


I Do, I Do

by GalaxyGhosty



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Swearing, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 00:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyGhosty/pseuds/GalaxyGhosty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Mark's run away from his wedding. But the strangest person convinces him to go back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do, I Do

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that I have been severely lacking in posting my drabbles from Tumblr to here. Originally I intended to keep up with the whole posting in that story, "Verses From the Archive" but I'm horrendously lazy about it and for some reason this is easier. 
> 
> So I think I'll take it down and just post individual drabbles. We'll see. But anyway, this is a short piece I wrote a while back that I'm not 100% pleased with but most people seemed to like it. I like the premise.
> 
> I'm all about Brotp!SepticPie, tbh. Let's be real. 
> 
> Enjoy.

“Why are you being such a bitch?”

Mark stares. “You really don't filter yourself, do you?”

Felix rolls his eyes. Surprisingly, his suit is still in pristine order, his tie still straight and his hair still neat. In essence, he still looks the part of Best Man, which he should be, for the wedding.

For Mark's wedding. For his and Jack's wedding.

Which he's run away from.

“I literally don't have a reason to filter myself,” Felix says, sauntering over to him. “Because you _are_ being a bitch. Do you know what kind of a mess you've put us all in?”

Mark covers his face with his hands. Obviously, going to the little diner at the edge of town wasn't a good enough place to hide. He doesn't know why he thought it was. 

“Look,” Felix sighs, taking a seat next to him. “Jack doesn't know you're gone yet. We made it a point not to tell him until we were sure we couldn't find you. You still have time to go back and make sure nothing _does_ happen.” 

The thought of going back now makes Mark's heart seize with an uncertain fear. He takes a sip of coffee from his now lukewarm mug and sighs. “I...I can't.”

“What do you mean you _can't_?” Felix shrieks. “This is the happiest day of your life!”

“I know it is!” Mark shrieks back. “I just _can't_!”

Felix groans, somewhere between strangled and seriously irritated. He leans in closer to Mark, and whispers, “Is it because you don't love him?”

Mark shakes his head. “No, no, I...I do, I...”

But the more he talks, the more he doubts himself. Felix's icy gaze on him isn't helping matters. He combs his fingers through his hair, and murmurs, “I...I don't know. I don't know how I feel right now.”

Surprisingly, Felix seems to understand. He sits back. For a moment, he's quiet, totally quiet, as if leaving Mark to his thoughts when he begins, “Jack and I have been friends since college. We both kind of gravitated towards each other in a really weird way. We were both from out of town—exchange kids, you know? We were both kind of obnoxious and loud and you'd think we'd have fought a lot but we didn't—we fit together like two pieces of a puzzle.”

Mark looks up, and Felix meets his gaze. “He's been my best friend all these years. Haven't met a better. Ken is a close second, though, but shh. Don't tell him,” he grins a bit at this. “But Jack is the one who's always been there. He's the one who saved my ass countless times when it came to exams. He's the one who took the heat for me half the time when I fucked shit up, he's the one who helped me find Marzia. He's the one who walked me through my first date with her. He's the one who came and got me in the middle of the night, final exam next morning, when I got hammered after we split that first time. He helped me get back together with her, later, and I've never been happier.”

Mark continues to stare, not sure where he's going with all of this. Felix rests his elbows on the counter, his fingers woven together. “The point I'm trying to make is that Jack is...he'll do everything for you, if you treat him right. He's literally the _best_ guy you could end up with, Mark. You're lucky I'm not gay, because I would've snatched him up ages ago.” 

Felix smiles again. Mark's heart squeezes in his chest. “He loves you, you know. He loves you so much. I can't tell you how many nights I had to stay awake listening to him chatter about _Mark this_ and _Mark that_. I almost killed him a few times because he wouldn't shut up. But when I finally met you, I saw what he was going on about. I thought, hey, this guy will be good for him.”

Mark looks away in shame. But Felix doesn't yell. “And I stand by that. Even if right now, I'm _seriously_ questioning that.”

“What do you want me to do?” Mark whispers. “I can't...I can't go up there and face him. I don't know if I can say _I do_ , Felix, and mean it.”

“So you're scared of committing,” Felix mumbles. “Is that it?”

He swallows. He nods. Felix sighs. 

“Running away isn't going to solve that problem,” he says, in all seriousness. “And you're not going to know if you really love him unless you get up on that altar, stare at him—and you're gonna see your lives together, right there, in that split second. And you're gonna know what to do.” 

“Are you pulling that out of your ass?” Mark can't help but ask—all of that sounds a little too philosophical for the Felix he knows.

The Swede scowls at him. “No! I mean it! God, Mark. I'm trying to make a point here!” 

Just then, Felix's phone buzzes. He pulls it out of his pocket and reads the text. Then, he shows it to Mark.

_[Text From: Cry] Groom-Septic-Eye is just about ready to go—are we tellin him Mark is gone or nay?_

“Your fiance is ready to get married today,” Felix says. “So it comes down to this—is he going to be up there alone or is he going to see you at the altar?”

Mark's heart thumps wildly in his chest. He swallows again. 

~~

Sweaty palms. Beating heart. Is Mark supposed to be this nervous?

Music plays. Mark tries to hold his hands still, tries not to sway too much, but fears he's not quite managing it. Felix stands opposite him but doesn't speak, only meets his eyes briefly as if to say, _don't you fucking run away again._

He won't. Especially considering at that moment, the people rise and Jack comes walking out, head held high with a beautifully toothy smile, eyes alight with an unknown joy. 

Time slows down. Everything feels so surreal to Mark, as Jack approaches him stepping up onto the altar. His smile never wavers, and Mark just stares, his mind hazy and unclear as to whether or not he should smile back. 

The priest's words are drowned out by Mark's thoughts. He catches only glimmers of them, as he watches Jack's lips repeat them, as he's supposed to. He cannot believe he is standing here, with Sean McLoughlin, about to marry him, about to commit the rest of his life to making him happy, and keeping him safe, and loving him fully until the end of their days. 

They don't exchange vows. Jack hadn't wanted to, not in front of everyone. It's meant to be for later, a private vow between the two of them, so the priest skips over that section. He hears Jack murmur, _I do_ , and then the priest turns to Mark.

“Do you, Mark Fischbach, take Sean McLoughlin as your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, through the bad and the good, for as long as you both shall live?”

And he waits. Mark stares at Jack and his smiling face and his bright eyes, and he thinks. He thinks of their lives together.

Felix had been right. He sees it all, just for a moment. For a brief second, he sees the rest of his life. He sees himself in a little place with Jack, a dog running across the lawn, laughter and snickers filling the silence. He sees little feet pattering across the floor, late nights and early mornings full of weariness and love. He sees intertwined fingers and feels the warmth of waking up to him every day, knowing that the face he sees is his and his alone, forever. 

And then it hits him. Mark can do it. He can commit to that life. He can commit to loving Jack for the rest of his life. He doesn't want to run away. 

“I do,” he says, almost hoarsely.

Without waiting for the priest to finish, with trembling fingers he cups Jack's cheeks and kisses him, fully and wholeheartedly, assuring himself that this is real, that he is here, and that he's really marrying the man he loves with all of his heart.

Because he does. He loves him so much. He doesn't know how ever could have doubted that. Jack doesn't seem to mind as he kisses him back, and applause erupts around them, filling them completely. 

He pulls away. Jack is grinning like a lunatic, so open and carefree, and there are tears in his eyes. Mark feels tears welling up in his own, and he pulls his newfound husband into a strong embrace.

In the hug, he looks up and sees Felix clapping too. He has a knowing smile on his face. As if he'd known all along what Mark would do. 

Mark presses his face into Jack's shoulder, and breathes, channeling a silent thank you that he's been given this chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments & Kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
